REPCONN test site
(check point) (сourtyard) (facility) (basement) (research labs) (platform) |terminal =REPCONN test site terminal entries |footer = }} The REPCONN test site is a former rocket testing facility located almost directly west of Novac and just south of scorpion gulch. Its main inhabitants are ghouls, feral ghouls, Bright followers, glowing ones, and in the basement level, nightkin. Background The remains of the old REPCONN (Rocket Engineering Production Company of Nevada) test plant, along with its landmark rocket launch dome, have sat idle over the years, and are now home to feral ghouls who come to terrorize the inhabitants of nearby Novac. However, within the facility, there's a prolonged stalemate going on between a band of nightkin, devolved from Marcus' forces up at Jacobstown and lead by a deranged man-mountain named Davison. They are attempting to locate shipments of Stealth Boys. The ghouls are led by an intelligent, messianic glowing ghoul who dreams of escaping with his followers in the plant's remaining rockets.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Layout The complex was once a REPCONN facility used to launch their rockets. Three of REPCONN's rockets are still operable and are fired either into space or into the ground during the quest Come Fly With Me. The REPCONN facility is a vast compound nestled within a bowl-like valley. When entering into the facility via the road heading north, feral ghouls will be encountered along with some dead nightkin and Bright follower near the entrance and scattered about the grounds. The building can be approached from the southeast side near some mixing tanks. There are broken fences and some collapsed ground that will allow access onto the concrete walkway that leads to the main entrance. If approached from the south and choosing to go towards the traffic circle, a combination of five ghouls or glowing ones will be encountered, and an additional two when approaching the main entrance. Upstairs in the Bright follower area, there are medical supplies, some components, and random loot, but these all must be stolen with loss of Karma even if the quest Come Fly With Me is completed positively and the ghouls have left. Connected to the main building by a tunnel, there is a launchpad housing the three rockets used in the Come Fly With Me quest. The launchpad and rockets rise upwards to the surface level before they launch. Inhabitants * Chris Haversam * Davison * Harland * Jason Bright * Nightkin * Bright followers Notable loot Related quests * Come Fly With Me Notes * According to a computer terminal in the basement of the facility, 2 shipments of Stealth Boys were received and sent back to the manufacturer. This is in relation to the quest that Davison attempts to send the Courier on if they decide to bend to the will of Antler, a brahmin skull. It describes 5 Stealth Boys missing from one shipment. It also says that the 5 Stealth Boys were used by an employee to sexually harass other employees, stating it as 'workplace misbehavior'. * There is an upside-down gene projector in the room where Jason Bright is first met. * In the main lobby on the rocket suspended from the ceiling, the support cables are connected to the rocket and the ceiling by tiny garbage cans. These garbage cans can be looted like normal sized ones. * Despite moving downwards in the basement, the Courier ends up in a control room at the same level as the launch dome, which is on a hill much higher than the basement. If watched closely, the launch platform is raised to the level seen outdoors. * If the Courier picks up or otherwise moves the brahmin skull named Antler while Davison is still there he will become hostile. * There might not be any ghouls or dead Bright followers around the test site the first time it is visited. To fix this problem discover the test site location on the Pip-Boy, fast travel to another location then fast travel back, the Courier will be in the middle of the feral ghouls but it will now be possible to obtain loot otherwise lost. * In the office with two Stealth Boys in the locked safe, faded pictures of Tenpenny Tower and other Fallout 3 locations can be seen. * On the administrator terminal, there is an email discussing the change of a generator room into a storage room. This email also talks about a safe within the room and gives a password. The room in question is the same one where Harland is found. The safe doesn't exist. * The missing "O" from the REPCONN sign can be found at the Gibson scrap yard. Apparently, Old Lady Gibson has re-purposed it to serve as a chair. * Objects referencing the REPCONN test site in the G.E.C.K. (the nightkin found within, the Bright Brotherhood, etc.) are prefaced with the misspelled "REPCON." Appearances The REPCONN test site appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The REPCONN test site is based on the real world PEPCON (Pacific Engineering and Production Company of Nevada), a chemical plant formerly located in Henderson, Nevada, that produced ammonium perchlorate, an oxidizer used in solid propellant rocket boosters. The plant was destroyed due to a series of explosions determined to be caused by incorrect storage of the chemicals, known as the PEPCON disaster. The facility was rebuilt, but the company ultimately rebranded and relocated to Utah.PEPCON Reopens with New Name - Western Electro Chemical Co - WECCO Bugs * After completing the quest Come Fly With Me, when exiting the platform overlooking the rocket takeoffs and proceeding to the research labs, then finally exiting through the door marked "Door to REPCONN Facility," the game may freeze (but not crash) before the player character exits the research labs, and remain frozen until one Alt+Tabs out of the game session and manually ends FalloutNV.exe. * When wandering through the basement of the REPCONN Test Site where the Courier fights nightkin, closing a door while still walking forward and facing it will cause the player character to fall through the floor and be respawned at the original entrance to the nightkin area. This does not affect any weapons or items equipped. Gallery Fallout New Vegas Repconn Test Site.jpg REPCONNmissingO.jpg|REPCONN sign missing the "O" Repconn test site reception.jpg Harlands hideout.jpg|Harland's hideout in the basement Repconn rocket facility.jpg|Rocket launch facility Repconn research labs.jpg|The research labs Repconn lab room.jpg Come Fly with Me.jpg|The Bright followers leaving for a better place Henderson sign.jpg References Test site de:REPCONN-Testgelände pl:Poligon testowy REPCONU ru:Испытательный полигон РЕПКОНН uk:Випробувальний полігон РЕПКОНН zh:瑞普康试验场